Episode IV-III Prophylaxis
Episode IV-III Prophylaxis is the twenty-first episode of the Anime adaptation. Synopsis Ange, in a moment of grief, destroys her magical friends and is cast out of Mariage Sorciere. Meanwhile, Maria locks herself out of the house when Rosa is gone on another business trip, and earns her wrath when she returns. Plot Summary First Half At St Lucia, Ange is studying for a test as the Seven Sisters of Purgatory play around near her. Satan yells at them to quiet down, but Ange doesn't mind; she finds it more comforting than hearing her classmates' laughter. Maria arrives with Sakutarou, who gets dogpiled by the Stakes. Maria sees that Ange is studying magic whenever she can and still plans to revive her family someday; Ange wants to use her hair ornaments as a vessel for Battler's resurrection. Mammon wants Ange to play with them now that everyone is here, and she agrees. The next day, Ange is humiliated by her classmates; she was playing with her friends instead of studying, and so she failed the test. Her classmates mock her, and then she's given a piece of paper to write a letter of apology on. They want Ange to have a more cooperative personality, saying she only cares about herself. Ange writes something and it's read out, but it's unsatisfactory; they put more emphasis on the "cooperative personality" part, and ask Ange to try again. As she writes, they mock her even more by giving advice on what to write, and tears start falling onto the paper. Maria and the Stakes appear, telling Ange to hang in there. Satan wants her to get angry and be furious, but Belphegor calms her, not wanting to provoke Ange. A classmate grabs Ange her one of her pigtails, and her ornament comes undone. They pile on more abuse, telling her that she's just a burden to everyone and should just die. Ange gets fed up, and time suddenly stops; she orders the Stakes to kill everyone. She knows the Stakes are high-quality furniture capable of massacring people effortlessly, so she wants them to murder all of her classmates. The Stakes are concerned about her, but Ange keeps ordering them to do it. When she sees they won't, Ange sits down, becoming convinced that magic was useless all along. She then orders them to disappear, and Lucifer begins clutching her head in pain, turning to glass and crumbling. Leviathan tells Ange to calm down but she becomes the next target for her anger, also turning to glass and shattering. Ange demands to know why the Stakes won't follow her orders, and Satan tells her the anti-magic toxin in the room is too strong; Ange has no idea what that means, and Satan dies next. Beelzebub and Asmodeus cling to each other, begging Ange to spare them, but they're killed alongside Belphegor. Ange then asks Mammon to kill her classmates, being the last Stake left, and Mammon tells her she will do so if Ange can stain her own hands with blood; Ange is unable to do that, and the demon of greed states that if she cannot do it herself, then they're of no help to her. Ange concludes the Stakes were all delusions and daydreams, and Mammon agrees, saying that they're just the delusions of a lonely girl with no friends; she continues deriding Ange, saying that she was unable to kill her own classmates, so she tried to get her imaginary friends to do it. She accepts that Ange is rejecting her, and dies soon after. Sakutaro hides behind Maria, frightened, and Ange turns to him, saying he's just a stuffed animal. Sakutaro becomes wracked with pain, and Maria tells Ange to stop hurting him; Ange then remembers an event from several years ago, where she was a little girl meeting Sakutaro for the first time; she called Maria weird for thinking stuffed animals could walk and talk, which deeply hurt her. Maria expels her from Mariage Sorciere, and Ange returns to reality; her classmates are still questioning her. With a depressed look on her face, Ange says she shouldn't be alive, asking why she's even still there. She should've died in 1986 and asks for someone to kill her, shedding tears and falling out of her chair. The scene cuts to another flashback to Maria's past, where she is home alone once again and brings Sakutaro to the store. This time, Maria brought some more friends with her: a group of rabbits from the forest band. She shows them to the cashier, and he wishes for her mother to come home soon. After returning home, Maria tries to find her house key, realizing she must've dropped it somewhere. Sakutaro and her retrace their steps, but can't find the key anywhere; Maria begins crying, and Sakutaro encourages her to keep searching. They go back to the store, and the cashier sends her to the police station. As an officer calls her mother's company, Maria wonders if Rosa will be mad at her. The officer gets through to the company, Anti-Rosa, and learns that she's on vacation at Sapporo with her boyfriend. He calls Maria a poor little girl and tells her to wait some more as he dials another number. Maria wonders if she really is a poor little girl, and Sakutaro encourages her some more, telling her she's happy. Second Half Rosa has come home from her vacation and tries to shoo away a child welfare agent, who tells her that she can't just leave her young daughter at home by herself. The agent also tells her that Maria is very well known in the neighborhood, frequently going out at night to buy food. Rosa asks how she's so sure that's her child, and the agent responds that the girl often brings her stuffed lion with her. Rosa tells the agent to stop interfering with her, emphasizing how she's a single mother and is busy with work year-round, never having time for a break. The agent demands she stop lying, bringing up the fact she was reportedly in Hokkaido with her boyfriend; Rosa denies the accusations and says that she loves Maria; she looks behind her to see Maria peeking from behind the corner holding Sakutaro. She told her not to take him outside, and begins yelling why Maria doesn't do as she says. She grabs Maria by her hair and the agent tries to break them up, but she's forced outside and locked out. Seeing Rosa's anger, Maria uses Sakutaro to say that it's his fault and not hers, but Rosa gets even angrier. She lifts her up and asks if she plays and talks that way in public too, and if anybody at the store saw it, spouting verbal abuse along the way. She also asks if Maria was bringing anything weird to school, and she pulls out the rabbit band. Rosa grabs a rabbit and throws it to the ground, breaking it into pieces. Maria starts crying and making her "uu" sounds, and Rosa's wrath reaches its peak as she tells her not to make that sound. Maria asks her to remember the magic word that brings happiness, and a small flashback of Rosa and Maria happy is shown. Rosa questions this magic, and Maria holds up Sakutaro again, saying it's not her fault. Rosa grabs Sakutaro, calling it creepy that she keeps playing with stuffed animals. She regrets ever giving Sakutaro to her and tears him apart. Maria cries over Sakutaro's corpse, and Beatrice appears. Maria hugs her and asks her to revive him. She says it'd be difficult because Rosa created him and then rejected him; he cannot exist anymore. Maria keeps asking her, but Beato tells her to give it up. Maria keeps remembering Rosa's words: "Sakutaro is dead". She wonders why Rosa even made Sakutaro, and then says she wants revenge. She wants Beato to teach her magic that will let her do the same thing to Rosa that she did to the lion cub. Beato asks if she really wants this, and Maria voices her determination to kill not Rosa, but the bad witch possessing her. Beato accepts, wanting to educate her on the abyss of the witch world as Maria's gaze intensifies. The flashback from earlier is then shown in more detail, where Rosa and Maria are happily walking. She's singing a song to her, but forgets the lyrics and begins singing "uu" to the beat. Rosa praises her for her improvisation, and Maria voices her love as she continues singing. The scene cuts to 1998, where Ange is on a boat reading her diary. Amakusa appears on deck and asks if she'll find anything; Ange says it's just a way to satisfy herself by trying to search for an answer. Amakusa likes her idea of self-satisfaction, remarking that that may be what life is all about. Ange wonders if that's something he's learned after being so close to death in the mercenary business. He explains that there's nothing wrong with someone satisfying themselves; "a rich person is one who is content with what they are." He leaves it up to Ange to determine if her journey was worth it or not. Ange ruminates on his words, and realizes that it's not other people's decision as to whether or not magic is real; Maria knew this and decided it for herself so long ago. Ange now regrets the horrible things she did to her, and thinks her journey should have another goal: apologizing to Maria for her sin and leaving something on her grave, something more precious than flowers. She holds Maria's diary close to her heart and begins concentrating, invoking her name of ANGE-Beatrice and calls for her furniture; the Seven Sisters of Purgatory swiftly appear on the boat. Ange is glad to see them again, but Mammon thought she had rejected them; Ange now understands that the Stakes are not just illusions, and they thank her. Ange then summons Sakutaro, revived in his human form. He's concerned that his summoning might've caused problems, and Ange apologizes to everyone for what she did on that day in St. Lucia. Lucifer asks if this is okay; Ange stands in opposition to Beatrice and denies her, yet is accepting other fantasy beings. Ange replies that the contradiction stands because she knows magic exists for those who believe in it, and she believes in the Stakes. Sakutaro is able to exist in Ange's world without a vessel because she acknowledged him; the lion cub laments that he doesn't exist in Maria's world, and Ange aims to fix that, hoping to be reunited with her on Rokkenjima; It's the only way she can atone for her sins. She ponders what she'll find there, citing it as her duty to bring the witch's furniture back to the witch's island. Meanwhile, Kasumi has landed at the airport, still pursuing Ange with her henchmen. She knows Ange is headed for Rokkenjima; being on a deserted island provides the perfect opportunity to kill her. She asks her men if they brought their tools, and they confirm it, opening a briefcase to reveal several handguns. As the convoy drives down the road, Kasumi smiles in anticipation. Teaser Kinzo narrates the preview, crying over Beatrice once more. He stops upon hearing her voice, prepared for their reunion. He hears that Beatrice refuses to reveal herself to a total crybaby and becomes stern, telling her how long he's waited for this day. He then hears that Beato prefers the tsundere type, and says that he never wanted to see her anyway. Upon another request for ageplay, Kinzo begins acting like a baby, calling for "mommy's milk." He says the next episode title, still acting like a baby, and sees that Beatrice is bored and going home. Kinzo switches between an older voice and younger voice, calling for "Beakiss" to wait. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, a prophylaxis is a set of moves where you try to block an opponent's strategies. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode